Tragic Love
by FrancisFan-1989
Summary: What would happen if a person who is immune to the infection, met and fell in love with a witch... only for it to end up in tragedy? Rated M because of sexual contact and violence, Story Completed.
1. The Safe House

**Authors Note: **

Hello readers, well here is my first Left 4 Dead fanfic and also my first attempt at doing a Romance/Tragedy, also I know that my spelling isn't that good and that I over-usage words again and again but I hope that my flaws won't stop you from reading my story.

Anyway, I hope you readers will enjoy this five chapter story.

* * *

**TRAGIC LOVE**

**Chapter One**** – The Safe House**

"Are we there yet, man?" asked a guy with blue eyes, light brown hair, wearing colorful hippie clothing and holding a hunting rifle in his hands.

His friend that also blue eyes but had dark brown hair, wearing normal clothing and holding a pump-shotgun, groaned and stared at him.

"Gregory, the answer is the same as five minutes ago - NO!" replied his annoyed friend.

"We have like been walking for ages Steve and the pills have worn off… now I can't shoot straight" Greg replied, his friend quickly reached in one of his pockets and got out a bottle of pain pills.

"Thanks man" said Greg, as he took the bottle and ate all of the pills in one gulp.

"I know I have said this before, but how can you swallow all those pills without water and not die of an overdose?" asked Steve, as he got out his binoculars.

"I don't know man, but what I do know is that these pills gives me the power to shoot… and also allows me to see pretty colors" Gregory replied.

"Hey, I remember that house… that means were getting close to the base now, however there are a few groups of infected ahead" Steve said, while looking through the binoculars he got out from his backpack quickly.

"Let check it out this time, it might be a safe house… and if it is, I can restock on pills and we can rest until it is daytime" said Greg, as his friend put the binoculars back into his backpack.

"Ok, let's go and take care off those infected first" Steve replied, and with they both ran to get to the house, but it didn't take long till the groups of infected soon spotted them and ran towards the two survivors.

Gregory stopped most of them dead in their tracks with all of the bullets from his rifle but the few that didn't get hit by the rifle, were killed by Steve shooting off their limps or in the chest.

"Double head shot" Said Steve; after killing the final two infected by making their heads explode like melons being smashed by a sledgehammer.

After killing all the infected in the area, the two continued to the house and it didn't take long for them to find the red, heavily armored, metal door and the two survivors opened it then turned on the lights, however they got the surprise of their life – a witch in the corner of the room.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Thanks for reading the first chapter, anyway I hope you have enjoyed it so far and I hope you will read the next chapter.


	2. The Witch

**Authors Note:**

Here's the second chapter of my fanfic, anyway I hope you readers enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Witch**

Greg prepared his hunting rifle for the kill, but his friend blocked his view before he could shoot his weapon.

"Remember what Obrero said man, while we are immune we can still be killed" said Gregory, surprised that his friend stopped him.

"I know, but look" replied Steve and he walked up to the Witch, who was tied up by a thick rope and handcuffed to a metal pole in the corner.

"Who do you think tied her up?" said Greg.

"I don't know, look around the house for the handcuff keys while I check her out" Steve replied, his hippie friend smiled.

"I never knew you were into infected ladies… but if that's what you find sexy man… I'll leave you to checking her out" replied Greg, as he walked away and Steve gave him a quick glare and went back to checking out the female infected creature, he then realized that she wasn't getting angry at him for being too close to her; instead the Witch was just staring at him with a sad look on her face and tears going down her grey cheeks.

"Poor thing… not even you deserve this" Steve said as got out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears.

"T-Thank y-y-you" said the witch, and Steve dropped the handkerchief his eyes went wide open and his bottom jaw dropped down in surprise.

"You… can… talk?" Steve asked, as he put down his Shotgun carefully on the ground.

"Yes" was the reply and everything was quiet for a while, until Greg entered the room, holding a key and a bottle full of pain pills.

"Dude, I found the handcuff key and also a lot of pills, man… I'm going to be on the Technicolor dream scape while riding the chocolate train with talking rabbits in no time" said Gregory, as he gave the key to his friend and left the room quickly, so he could eat all the pills.

"Your friend is strange" said the Witch.

"Yeah, but he is a great person… I have known him for five years" Steve replied.

"What's your name?" the Witch asked.

"Steve Campbell, what's your name?" replied Steve.

"Jenny, I can't remember my last name…" replied Jenny.

"Can you remember who tied you up?" Steve asked.

"No, I can't seem to remember" Jenny replied and started crying again, Steve then wiped the tears away using his Handkerchief.

"T-Thank you" said Jenny.

"You're welcome… do you think you can cut through the rope if I take the handcuff's off you?" asked Steve, after a few minutes of silence Jenny the witch finally answered.

"Yes" was the answer, Steve then put the key into one the small hole and with a twist, Jenny's left hand was free.

"How old are you?" Jenny asked, as Steve freed her right hand and she then started cutting the thick rope with her sharp claws.

"Eighteen, do you remember your age?" Steve replied, as he watched Jenny cut through all the think rope as if it was butter and threw the torn up rope in the opposite corner of the room, and sat there quietly trying to remember her age.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

That's the end of chapter two, I hope that you enjoyed reading it and will read the next chapter.


	3. Changing Clothes

**Authors Note: **

Well here's the third chapter of my Romance/Tragedy story, I hope you readers enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Three –**** Changing Clothes**

Ten minutes later, Jenny the witch answered the question.

"I'm also eighteen" was Jenny's answers and to Steve's surprised she smiled.

"It's good you remember something else about yourself, anyway… I think we might as well look around this house for some new clothes for you" said Steve as he pointed at her torn up clothes.

"Yeah, that's a good idea… I do feel cold wearing these" replied Jenny, as she followed Steve around the house, after a few minutes of looking around they found a girl's bedroom.

"This looks like a place to find you some decent clothes" Steve said, as he went up to the wardrobe then opened it. The eighteen year old male looked around the wardrobe for warm clothing and found a good pair of jeans, a jumper and a t-shirt for Jenny to wear.

"What do you think?" Steve asked, as he put all the clothes onto the nearby bed.

"I-I think I need a new pair of panties also" Jenny replied, blushing a little and the teen-aged male looked in drawer, found a pair of panties for her to wear and put them on the bed.

Thanks Steve, anyway not to sound rude but can you please leave the room?" asked Jenny, still blushing.

"I would but… there's a problem" replied Steve, as he pointed at her claws.

"Shit" was the only thing Jenny said as she looked at her claws and imagined what could happen if she tried to change clothes.

"Do… you want my help? If you don't, I understand" Steve asked and Jenny sighed.

"Yeah, but don't just do nothing and stare at my body" replied Jenny.

"Ok… anyway… w-what do you want me to take off first?" asked Steve, sound a little bit nervous.

"Err… the top" Jenny replied and sat down.

Steve carefully took off her top; however he got an erection where he saw her breasts in the white bra but the teen-aged male quickly got her new t-shirt on and then the jumper. However, the thought of what he had to take off next made him get harder.

"_Shit… I hope she doesn't notice" _Steve thought as he pulled down her old panties, and then quickly dropped it to get the new pair and as he was pulling it up, Gregory opened the door.

"Dude, I had the most awes- oh… sorry man, I'll leave you to having fun" said Greg as he winked at his friend and closed the door. Steve then pulled up the panties and quickly got the jeans on. After that he walked back a little from and turned around, he saw a picture of a teen-aged girl with green eyes and black hair.

The eighteen year old then quickly picked up the picture and looked at it and Jenny repeatedly; he realized that besides the hair and eyes being a different color that the face looked the same.

"J-Jenny, t-this is you in the picture" Steve said surprised, and quickly gave the picture to Jenny. The witch stared at the picture for a long time; she then remembered who she is.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Well that's the end of chapter three, I hope you have enjoyed reading it.


	4. Remembering and Love

**Authors Note:**

Here's chapter four and this is the chapter with the sexual contact, anyway I hope you readers will enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Four –**** Remembering and Love**

"I-I remember now… my last name is Thompson, I have an older brother named Mark, my parents work at a bakery in town and… I dislike the Twilight series" said Jenny, before smiling.

"I also dislike Twilight, and do you remember anything else?" Steve said, as he smiled.

"I remember my brother barricading up the entire house by using all the spare metal we have in the shed, then me being attacked by a cop who was bleeding from his ears and mouth but I killed him by using the pistol my brother gave me… I-I also remember my brother tying me up and running out the house while looking at me in fear as I was in agonizing pain" Jenny replied, with a sad look on her face.

"Don't feel sad, think of different things or ask me questions about myself or my friend" said Steve, trying to stop her from crying.

"Ok… um, how old is your friend?" asked Jenny.

"He's twenty; I remember that I was thirteen years old when I first met him in High School" Steve replied.

"Your have a good accent, where are you from?" Jenny asked, smiling happily.

"Australia" replied Steve, smiling.

"Did come here for a holiday?" asked Jenny.

No, but my father wanted me to come with him so I could meet an old friend of his, who he works as a personal bodyguard for" Steve replied.

"Wait… then why is your friend with you?" Jenny asked, confused.

"Well… his father works with my dad and they both thought it was a good idea to bring both of us" replied Steve.

"Oh, who is your father's old friend that he is protecting?" asked Jenny.

"His name is Julius Obrero and he is a scientist, working for the army" Steve replied.

"Is he working on the cure?" asked Jenny, which caught Steve a bit off guard.

"Um… I think others are working on it… while he is working on a teleporter" replied Steve, and got a strange look for Jenny.

"A teleporter? That sounds like something out a sci-fi movie" said Jenny, before giggling.

"Yeah, when he first told me that I thought the same thing but where you see the machine… you know it's something that has finally became real" Steve replied.

"Ok… so, what were you and your friend doing before you arrived here?" Jenny asked.

"Well me and Greg were with three other people, yesterday we were sent out of the base to look for any more survivors but we got ambushed in town, however the other four sacrificed themselves while we escaped and I'm sure you can guess the rest" replied Steve.

"Oh… how far is it back to the base?" asked Jenny.

"Not that far, why do you ask?" Steve replied.

"Well… I want to go back with you" said Jenny.

"Why?" Steve asked, surprised.

"Well… I might not have known you for a long time but… I-I really _like_ you" Jenny replied. It took a little while before a surprised Steve finally said something.

"I also like you" Steve said while he had dirty thoughts, and Jenny the witch smiled and hugged him, but she was distracted by the feeling of the hard erection underneath his pants and underwear.

"I know what you're thinking about, Steve" said Jenny, as she looked at his blue eyes with her glowing red ones.

"S-Sorry, I can't control my thoughts" Steve quickly replied, blushing.

"Do you really want to have sexual intercourse with someone with claws, grey skin and red eyes?" Jenny asked, while looking at her bedroom mirror.

"Y-Yes, I really like you" replied Steve.

"Ok… but you have to be careful of my claws" Jenny said, as she moved back to allow Steve to take off her jeans first then her white panties, he then stared at her private area for a little while surprised that the skin there isn't gray like the rest of her body and that he is going to loss his virginity.

"Are you just going to stare all night long or are you going to do something?" asked Jenny, and Steve snapped out of it and started linking her clitoris which made the witch moan in pleasure.

Knowing by her moaning that he was doing a good job, Steve continued to lick her clitoris for a little longer before moving down and up repeated which made Jenny moan even louder, the teenage male kept doing it for a little while longer and stopped, so he could put two of his fingers into Jenny's womanhood to see if she was wet enough.

"Hmm… you are nearly ready, I just need to lick you a little bit more" Steve said, as he took his fingers out and went back to licking her sensitive area as if he was a very thirty cat licking out of a water bowl.

"Oh… god…" was the only two words Jenny could manage to say, after Steve finished licking her wet pussy, he then took off his pants and underwear as fast as lightning and quickly got in position, ready to insert his penis into the girl he loves.

"Are you ready?" asked Steve.

"Yes" was the only word needed, and the man Jenny loves put his lips against hers and inserting his manhood into her. Steve separated his lips from Jenny's before he started moving his hips backwards and forwards.

"_This feels __incredible"_ thought Steve as he felt the vagina's warm, tight walls rubbing against the sensitive head of his cock, he then started to thrust harder and moaned at the same time Jenny moaned and wrapped her legs around his buttocks to help he thrust harder into her.

It didn't take long until Steve was getting tired of moving his hips and was slowing down, Jenny however wanted the pleasure to continue and using her legs that were wrapped around Steve's hips was able to make the penis keep moving inside of her pleasure hole while her lover got enough rest and started moving his hips again, making them both moan loudly.

Forty minutes passed quickly and like all good things must come to an end; Steve felt the feeling that he was going to come soon.

"Jenny… I'm C-COMING!" said Steve and after a few more rubs against the tight vagina walls, semen shot out of the tip of the penis like lava shooting out of a volcano. After that, Steve moved so he can lie next to Jenny and soon both of them fell into a peaceful sleep for the entire night.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Well that's the end of this chapter, sorry about the sex being short but I'm not that good at writing sexual things, still... I hope I did good enough and I hope you will read the final chapter to my story.


	5. Back to Base

**Authors Note:**

Well here's the final chapter of my story, I hope you readers have enjoyed my previous chapters and that you will like this one.

* * *

**Chapter Five – Back ****to Base **

After a good night sleep, Steve and Jenny both got up then got fully dressed before going to the kitchen to make breakfast, however they saw that Greg had toast, eggs and orange juice in glass cups, ready for them.

"Good morning" Steve said to his hippie friend, who walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"Morning dude, I decided to make breakfast as a celebration that you finally lost your virginity man" replied Greg.

"Um… thanks" Steve replied.

"Don't mention it; anyway… do you plan to take her back with us?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, but I think that it is going to be hard to explain to everyone, that she is my girlfriend and that she isn't like other witches" replied Steve.

"I know, I heard you two talking and moaning last night… man, things echo in this house" replied Greg.

"Oh… well at least you already know that she can talk, anyway lets eat since I'm starving" Steve said, as he grabbed a plate and put a one egg on a piece of toast, before Greg and Jenny grabbed themselves some food and sat down to talk to each other.

An hour later, they cleaned up everything, got the supplies needed and decided it was time to go, however once they got outside the safe house the sunlight started to hurt Jenny's eyes.

"Greg, do you have your dad's sunglasses with you?" Steve asked quickly.

"Yeah, let me get it out of my pocket first" replied Greg, who quickly got out his father's sunglasses and gave them to his friend, who put them on Jenny.

"How do your eyes feel?" asked Steve, after putting on the sunglasses.

"Good" Jenny replied, and all of them then continued walking. After walking for thirty minutes they were attack by a horde of infected, but like before Greg used him rifle to stop quite a few before they reached them and Steve used his pump-shotgun to kill off the ones that got close.

However, this time a hunter was around and jumped towards Steve when he was reloading after killing the last common infected, but instead it got impaled in the neck and face by Jenny's sharp claws.

"Thanks" said Steve, as his girlfriend dropped the body of the hunter onto the ground.

"You're welcome" Jenny replied, however she then noticed something a rock was flying towards her lover, she then quickly tackled him out of the way and got hit in the chest by the rock, which knocked her to the ground.

"DUDE, IT'S THE INCREDIBLE HULK!" shouted Greg, as he started shooting his rifle like a trigger happy maniac at the Tank before it could reach his friend, by luck the bullets that hit the powerful creatures head, caused enough damage to its brain and the Tank died right at front of Steve, who then rushed over to help Jenny but he realized that he was too late.

"J-Jenny…" was the only thing Steve could say as he got on his knees and started crying like a baby, Gregory ran up to his friend and saw the bloody chest wound caused by the rock which hit Jenny.

"I-I'm sorry dude" Greg said, holding back tears and put his hand on his eighteen year old friend's shoulder. Steve grabbed his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the tears away; he stopped himself from crying and stood up.

"We must take her body back with us, so she can get buried" said Steve; however before his hippie fiend could reply a large fortified metal truck appeared and stopped near them, a biker with tattoos covering his body and holding a Auto-Shotgun, ran up to them.

"Are you two kids Gregory Wells and Steve Campbell?" asked the biker.

"Yes, we are man" replied Greg.

"Good since your daddy's back at the base asked me to go out and look for you, now that I found you two lets get going" said the biker.

"Ok, but can you please carry the body of my girlfriend?" Steve asked, and the biker gave him a weird look and sighed.

"Ok… now hurry up and get in the goddamn truck" the biker replied who then gave his weapon to Steve, before lifting up the body of Jenny the witch with no difficulty at all and ran back to the back of the truck with the other two.

Once inside the back of the truck, the biker then put the corpse across a few seats and got into the driver seat, while Greg sat next to him in the passenger seat and Steve said next to the body.

"Ok, buckle up first kiddos" said the biker, as he put on his seat belt and the others then did so as well. The biker then put his foot down on the peddle and the truck moved out of the area, as more infected showed up.

"I hate these vampires" the biker said as he ran over a few in the way.

"Thanks for helping us" Steve said.

"You're welcome kid" replied the biker.

"I have never seen you before at the base man, who did you come from?" asked Greg.

"Well, I arrived yesterday at the base with three other people" the biker replied.

"What your name?" Steve asked.

"Francis, and who are you?" replied Francis.

"I'm Steve" Steve replied.

"And I'm Gregory man… now once we get back to base, I'm going to show you my collection of pain pill bottles dude" Gregory said, and Francis looked at him and groaned.

"I hate hippies" Francis said and ignored Greg as he talked about random pointless things.

"_I'm going to miss you Jenny" _thought Steve as a tear moved down his cheek while he remembered the wonderful night before.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

Well that's the end of the story, the ending could have been better but I couldn't think of how to end it so I just ended it like that... still I hope that you have enjoyed it and a just in case you forgot of didn't read the beginning note in chapter one - I know that I have spelling mistakes, lack of detail and over-usage of the same words again and again. Also the truck is from the Crash Course Campaign from Left 4 Dead.

Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
